Shoot, Survive, Love
by Kim Yoo Shin
Summary: Hari pertama Minato Namikaze, menjalani kehidupannya sebagai seorang tentara!  WArNING! : masih fic baru, banyak banget kesalahannya..  Mind to read and review?


Dsclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto©

Rated : T

Genre : Romance – Sci-Fi

_**Read…Enjoy…Review!**_

Hari ini, Namikaze Minato berniat melamar menjadi seorang Angkatan Bersenjata Konoha, dia memasuki ruangan yang bertuliskan "Hiruzen Sarutobi", setelah memasuki ruangan tersebut, sepertinya orang yang bernama Hiruzen Sarutobi itu telah menantinya.

"Kudengar kau ingin melamar menjadi tentara…? Benar bukan?"

"Ya, Pak!"

"Baiklah, Nama?"

"Namikaze Minato."

"Umur?"

"20 tahun."

"Negara Asal?"

"Konohagakure"

"Jenis kelamin?"

"Laki-Laki"

"Sekolah Militer asal?"

"Konoha Military School, pak!"

"Kau yakin ingin bergabung dengan Angkatan Bersenjata Konoha? Menembak dan ditembak bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan!"

"Sangat yakin, Pak!"

"Hmm, sebutkan tujuanmu untuk menjadi seorang tentara!"

"A..Aku ingin membela Konohagakure, pak! Apalagi sekarang keamanan konohagakure tengah terancam! Lagipula menjadi tentara merupakan cita-citaku sejak kecil, Pak!"

"Baiklah kau bisa menemui seorang pria bernama Pain, berambut oranye jabrik, dia akan melatihmu, mungkin sekarang dia berada di Lapangan Latihan… ini lencanamu, pasang ini di seragam militermu.." Sarutobi memberikan sebuah lencana berbentuk huruf V berwarna silver pada Minato.

"Baik Pak!" Minato membungkuk hormat, lalu keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Setelah keluar dari ruangan tersebut, Minato bergegas ke Lapangan Latihan, sesampainya disana, Minato melihat seseorang berambut oranye jabrik yang berikat kepala biru, sepertinya ini Pain yang dimaksud Sarutobi.

_**Minato's POV**_

Aku melangkah menuju pria tersebut, wajahnya terlihat sedikit menyeramkan karena dia memiliki piercing diwajahnya.

"Hey! Namamu Namikaze Minato bukan?" pria bernama Pain itu tiba-tiba menoleh kearahku, membuatku bergidik.

"Y-Ya, Pak!"

"Sudah mendaftar pada Jendral Sarutobi? Mana Lencanamu?" tanya Pain lantang padaku.

"Ya, Pak!, Ini, Pak!" aku menunjukkan Lencanaku padanya, dia menagngguk-angguk.

"Baiklah, segera ambil MP5 disana, lalu bersiap di tempat no.5, cepat!" perintahnya padaku, aku langsung berlari ketempat yang diperintahkan, ada 2 orang tentara lagi yang mengikuti latihan, ada yang berambut raven berwajah dingin, seorang berambut abu-abu jabrik menggunakan masker.

"Baiklah, Namikaze Minato, Uchiha Fugaku, Hatake Kakashi! Lepas pengaman senjata kalian!" perintah Pain dari belakang.

"Creekk.."

"Siap!"

"Bidik kearah target yang bergerak yang ada didepan kalian!, tembak setelah perintahku!" Teriak Pain,

"Jika hasil tembakan kalian kurang memuaskan, kalian akan kuminta mengulang! Jika lebih dari 3kali kalian gagal, kalian kuanggap tidak lulus tes!" teriak Pain, membuatku takut,, kuharap kali ini aku berhasil lulus tes.

"Tembak!" aku langsung menembakkan senjataku, konsentrasi penuh terus kearahkan pada target.

"Trrrtt.."

"Trrttt"

"Trtttt.."

Lama- kelamaan, gerakan target semakin cepat, dan semakin banyak.

"Baik, cukup!" perintah Pain, aku menghela napas, semoga semua tembakanku tepat sasaran, Pain lalu berjalan ke target bidikan, memeriksanya.

"Baiklah, kalian semua lulus!" kami semua menghela napas lega, namun tes tidak berakhir, kami diminta masuk ke ruangan tes kedua, ruangan tes kedua terdapat beberapa bilik-bilik yang luas yang dibatasi dengan kaca , kami diminta memasuki bilik-bilik tersebut.

"Di tempat ini, kalian akan dites kemampuan beladiri kalian! Aku yakin kalian semua pernah dilatih beladiri di sekolah militer kalian!" kata Pain menjelaskan, untungnya aku sudah mengeluti Taekwondo ilmu tombak selama 5 tahun, jadi kurasa ini bukan hal sulit.

"Krek…Krek…Krek…" ada robot-robot latihan keluar, aku langsung mengambil kuda-kuda, jumlah mereka setiap bilik ada sekitar 15 jumlah.

"Kalahkan robot-robot itu sebanyak apapun, waktu kalian adalah 2 menit! Babak pertama dimulai!"

Aku langsung berlari dan menerjang robot-robot latihan tersebut, mereka cukup mudah dikalahkan, namun jumlah mereka semakin banyak, kulihat Fugaku menggunakan Judo, sedangkan Kakashi menggunakan Thai Boxing, mereka sepertinya dengan mudah menghajar robot-robot ini.

"Cukup!"

Babak pertama selesai aku lewati, robot-robot ini hancur berserakan, tiba-tiba, beberapa robot dengan tombak kayu, muncul dari tembok, mereka juga terlihat lebih kuat, namun jumlah mereka hanya 5.

"kalahkan mereka dengan cara apapun jika kalian ingin melewati babak ini! Babak kedua dimulai!"

Robot-robot itu menerjangku, menghunuskan tombak kearahku, untungnya aku mudah sekali menghindari mereka, teknik olah tubuh sangat diperlukan di saat seperti ini.

"Heaaa!" aku melompat dan menendang kepala salah satu robot, membuat kepalanya hancur hingga roboh, robot lain menyerangku, aku kembali menendang mereka, membuat salah satu robot terlempar kedinding dan menimpa robot lainnya.

Kini, kedua robot yang tersisa tampak dengan hati-hati, mereka terlihat menghindar jika aku mendekat, tiba-tiba, kedua robot tadi menyerangku dengan tiba-tiba.

"TRAKKK!" aku berhasil menangkis serangan kedua robot tadi, tampak mereka kebingungan setelah tombak kayu mereka patah, namun salah satu robot, menyerangku dengan tangan kosong.

"Heaaa!" Aku menangis tinju robot tadi, mencengkram dan memelintir tangan kanan besi robot itu hingga dia roboh dan tangannya patah, lalu kupakai tangannya yang patah untuk menghantam robot terakhir hingga setengah badannya hancur.

"Huftt…selesai sudah.." aku tersenyum bangga sekaligus lega, melihat bangkai-bangkai robot latihan berserakan di lantai, kulihat Fugaku dan Kakashi, mereka juga tampak dengan mudah menyelesaikan babak kedua ini, Fugaku meninju robot terakhir hingga tangannya menembus kedalam robot itu, dan menarik sesuatu benda berwarna kotak menyala dengan kabel dimana-mana, sepertinya itu jantungnya, robot itupun akhirnya roboh.

Kakashi sepertinya kewalahan menghadapi 2 robot terakhir, namun dugaanku salah, dia mengambil kuda-kuda, lalu meninju kepala salah satu robot berkali-kali dengan sangat cepat, bahkan aku tidak bisa melihat lengannya, akhirnya robot tadi hancur dengan kepala tidak berbentuk.

Sedangkan robot terakhir, langsung memukulkan tombaknya, namun Kakashi mengelak dengan cepat, dia menarik tombak kayu robot itu, dan memukul kedua lengan robot hingga patah, robot itu mundur beberapa langkah dari Kakashi, Kakashi melemparkan tombak tersebut kearah robot hingga kepalanya terlepas dari badannya.

"Plok…Plok….Plok" Pain bertepuk tangan, namun wajahnya tetap terlihat dingin.

"Selamat, kalian berhasil melewati babak kedua, banyak tentara yang kewalahan untuk mengalahkan robot-robot tadi, kalian kunyatakan lulus! Segera kalian menuju ke barak 4 untuk bersantap, setelah itu Uzumaki Kushina akan memberitahukan kamar kalian! Segera istirahat untuk misi besok! Apa ada pertanyaan?" jelas Pain panjang lebar.

"Tidak, Pak!" jawab kami bersamaan.

"Baiklah, bubar!"

_**End of Minato's POV**_

Minato berjalan dengan membawa kopernya kearah barak 4 untuk mencari seseorang bernama Uzumaki Kushina, Pain bilang Uzumaki Kushina akan menunjukkan dimana kamarnya, sesampainya di barak 4, disana ternyata ramai dan luas, banyak tentara masih melakukan aktivitasnya.

Minato masih berkeliling sambil membawa kopernya untuk menemukan Uzumaki Kushina, matanya tertuju pada seorang wanita berambut merah panjang bermata violet, tengah membaca sendirian diatas sebuah Panzer,

Minato mengampirnya, "Maaf, apa kau tahu dimana Uzumaki Kushina?" tanya Minato, wanita itu mendongakkan kepalanya, jantung Minato langsung berdetak 2x lebih kencang dari biasanya, mereka saling bertatapan beberapa saat.

"Eh…akulah Uzumaki Kushina, ada perlu apa?" wanita yang bernama Uzumaki Kushina itu menjawab, wajahnya kini sedikit memanas ketika menatap mata biru safir Minato.

"Namaku Namikaze Minato, tentara baru. Letnan Pain bilang kau bisa menunjukkan dimana kamarku." Kata Minato, Kushina membolak-balik buku berwarna biru yang ada disebelahnya.

"Ayo ikuti aku." Ajak Kushina, Minato mengikutinya sambil membawa tas kopernya. Merekapun akhirnya sampai pada sebuah pintu yang terletak didalam lorong Barak 4.

"Ini dia ruanganmu, Namikaze Minato, kamar no.15, Barak 4." Kushina menyunggingkan senyum tipis, memunculkan semburat merah tipis di wajah Minato.

"Eh….terimakasih.." Minato masuk keruangan yang ditunjukkan Kushina, ternyata tidak sesempit yang dibayangkan Minato, terdapat kasur bertingkat, jendela menghadap landasan pesawat tempur, kamarmandi dan lemari pakaian.

"Baiklah permisi, Minato-san…jika kau membutuhkanku, aku akan berada dimana kau menemukanku tadi…" Kushina menutup pintu kamar Minato sambil kembali menyunggingkan senyum.

_**Minato's POV**_

Wanita tadi membuatku merasa aneh, jantungku terasa berdebar, biasanya aku tidak seperti ini jika menghadapi wanita…

"Hoahhh.." aku menguap lebar, rupanya matahari sudah terbenam, aku memutuskan untuk mandi sebelum beristirahat, entah kenapa kepalaku terus diisi wajah wanita tadi..

_**End of Minato's POV**_

Kushina berjalan meninggalkan kamar Minato, dia berusaha membaca agar bisa menghilangkan wajah Minato yang membuat wajahnya memanas.

_**Kushina's POV**_

Aku membaca komik untuk menghilangkan wajah pria tadi dari otakku, kenapa dia membuatku merasa aneh! Aku memang memiliki banyak teman laki-laki, tapi aku belum pernah merasa seperti ini.

"Sebaiknya aku segera istirahat…" aku berjalan setengah berlari menuju kamarku.

_**End of Kushina's POV**_.

Baaa!*heboh*, bagaimana ni fic baru Kim? Semoga tidak mengecewakan readers! Dan maklumi kalau ini fic baru Kim! *tawa setan*disumpel apel*

Jangan lupa review yaa!

**ARIGATOU.**


End file.
